The revitalization of a retail customer's presently owned precious gems (diamonds, rubies, emeralds, etc.) as part of old jewelry by re-setting them into more modern blank settings is an ever growing facet of the jewelry trade and is hereafter referred to as "remounting". At present it is common for the retail jeweler, in order to promote a sale, to either draw pictures of what the retail customer's previously owned and/or newly purchased diamonds (and/or colored faceted stones) will look like when re-set into a blank setting of the customer's choice; or to show the retail customer an already set piece of jewelry that is similar or identical; or to ask the customer to imagine what their previously owned and/or newly purchased diamonds (and/or colored faceted stones) will look like as a finished set piece of jewelry after the jewelry work and/or gem setting has been performed.
Another observed method of allowing the retail customer the advantage of seeing what their previously owned and/or newly purchased diamonds (and/or colored faceted stones) will look like when remounted is a system of two-dimensional representations of gems as transfers which are rubbed onto a blank sheet of paper or a 1:1 picture of blank mountings such as found in a catalog. This method being disadvantaged by the fact that these transfer images are permanent and end the subsequent use of any catalogs used for this purpose.